


The Beginning

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Rebecca try to decide whether taking the jobs offered at Hogwarts is the best choice for their budding family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

“I don’t know if moving now is a great idea,” Tom says, biting his lip.

“Please, Tom, this is your dream job,” Rebecca says.  She grasps his hand and pulls it to her stomach.  “And what better place to raise our kid than at Hogwarts?”

Tom smiles as the baby kicks his hand.  “Don’t act like teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts isn’t your dream job, too.”

“It is, but I’m not the one arguing we should stay here,” Rebecca says.

“Moving is just… a lot of work,” Tom says.

“Tom, honey, sometimes I think you forget that we have magic.  It’s way easier this way,” Rebecca says sweetly, snuggling next to him. 

Tom wraps his arm around his wife, smiling down at her.  “Don’t mock the muggleborn.” 

Rebecca looks up at him.  “You make it so easy.”

“Okay, I’ll send the owl, telling him that we accept his job offers,” Tom says. 

“Good,” Rebecca says.  “The school did so much for us both; I really think it’s the best place to raise our family.  And you know you want to work with Arthur Manchester again.”

“I don’t want you to have to move because I owe him,” Tom says, squinting.  “Is that why you want to do this?”

“Tom,” Rebecca says, touching his face.  “We both owe him, but I’d want to do this, even if we didn’t.  This is a good opportunity and that’s I want to do this.  If you don’t, that’s okay.  We’ll stay here.  But don’t think I want to do this out of obligation.”

Tom nods.  “You’re right.  I really do want this, too.”

“Of course I’m right,” Rebecca says grinning at him.  “Now, go send that owl before you have second thoughts.”

* * *

 

“Okay, you’re right.  Moving is way easier with magic,” Tom says, waving his wand and organizing his bookshelves.  Nice, big bookshelves stuffed full of his muggle and magical history books. 

“Tom…”

“I mean, look at how easy it is to organize my bookshelves,” Tom says, smiling at his work.

“Tom…”

“I think I’m going to do the bedroom next, save my study for last,” Tom says.  Of course, Rebecca gets to set up her own study, but this is so much fun.  “You rest.  I wanna unpack.”

“Tom!” Rebecca yells, grabbing his arm, hard.  “Tom, our baby is coming!”

“Oh!” Tom says.  “ _Oh!_   We should go!”

“Yeah, we should,” Rebecca says through gritted teeth. 

* * *

 

“He’s beautiful,” Rebecca says, stroking their baby’s cheek.

“Yes, he is,” Tom says proudly, sitting in the infirmary bed next to them.  His arm is wrapped around Rebecca and he squeezes her shoulder gently.  “Little baby Harold.”

“This is a good omen,” Rebecca says firmly, tearing her eyes away from him to smile up at Tom.  “A really good omen.”

Tom leans over and kisses both of their cheeks.  “It is.  This was the right choice to make.” 

“I love you,” Rebecca says, voice soft.

“I love you, too,” Tom says.

Rebecca elbows his side gently.  “I was talking to the baby!”

“Oh, right,” Tom says.

“But you’re alright, too,” Rebecca says.

 


End file.
